


Two Worlds Apart

by domluver



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 07:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domluver/pseuds/domluver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Secrets and past relationships come out as Harry struggles to prepare for the upcoming war and dealing with a struggling love life which suddenly starts to involve someone he doesn't expect as a rival: Draco Malfoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Chance Encounter

It was my fifth year; I had had a boring summer of tedious homework and boring days with nothing to do. I had only one contact from school, my friend Victoria tried to Owl me as much as she could. But she was away so much traveling with her family she didn’t have the time. Most of my time was spent in Diagon Alley with my parents who owned a little shop. I did odd things around the shop when I wasn’t at our home in London.

With a little more than 2 weeks before school started I began to see my friends and classmates around Diagon Alley. When I saw them most of my time was spent in The Leaky Cauldron talking over drinks. Victoria came and visited me with a couple days before school started. Her parents allowed her to spend all day in Diagon Alley with me.

We had to stay in my parents shop mostly because they were doing patrols that particular day and  
we were warned not to leave the shop without one of my parents. Toward the middle of the day Harry Potter had walked into my parents shop. I was the one who helped him since my parents had gone home for lunch, and Victoria was in the back room getting supplies.

It took all my strength not to embarrass myself in front of him. It was a rumor for about a year that Harry liked me, but neither of us acted on it, and the only one who knew I liked him was Victoria.

“Hey Harry,” I said breathlessly as he walked up to the counter

“Hey,” He said resting his arms on the counter he leaned toward me “How’s your summer been?”

“Good, very good, considering the circumstances” I said gloomily

“Understandable,” He said quietly, he didn’t seem to know what to say. To me it seemed practiced.

We were silent for a while, unable to keep eye contact. I kept looking around the store praying another customer would come in. And hoping that a box of quills would fall over and I would have to pick them up. I tapped my foot nervously as I looked back at him. He was blushing and looked away.

“Is there,” I cleared my throat “anything I can get you Harry?”

“Yes, yes ah I need a new quill,” He said clumsily

“Well you’ve come to the right place than,” I said laughing as I walked out from behind the counter “What  
kind do you want?”

I leaned on the counter and waited for him to say something. He seemed to be struggling with his words

“A nice one,” He grimaced

“A nice one,” I smiled and stopped leaning on the counter I walked over to the shelves and he followed “I think I can help you,” I stopped and scanned the shelf in front of me and picked up a nice white owl  
quill “How’s this?” I asked him holding it up for him.

“Perfect thanks,” He said taking it

“No problem,” I turned my back to him and walked back behind the counter “That’ll be 5 sickles and 2 Knuts please.”

“There you go,” He said handing over the amount to me.

He waited as I wrapped up his quill in a nice box. I smiled as I pushed it toward him “There you go Harry; I’ll see you in school,”

“Yeah see you in school,” He said taking the box and walked out. After he had left the store, I ran back into the store room and had to take a five minute break. Victoria wasn’t all too happy with me about that.

 

I had just ran through the barrier of Platform 9 ¾ with my parents right behind me. I would be meeting Victoria any minute. I kissed my parents good-bye quickly because they had to return to the shop. I walked away as they returned through the barrier. I waved to everyone I knew as I walked to the end of the train. It was Victoria and my spot since first year we’ve always gotten the last compartment.

I looked to the barrier and my heart skipper a beat, because I thought I saw Harry but I wasn’t sure because they had disappeared. I craned my neck to see if it was Harry.

“He came through after me, and that was 5 minutes ago,” Victoria said to me.

“Thanks for the late notice,” I said glumly “Did he say anything to you?”

“Just the standard hello,” She said matter-of-factly “He almost said something else but I walked away.”

“What? Why would you do that?” I asked trying not to yell

“I dunno,” She shrugged.

“We going to get onto the train before out compartment is taken up by first years?” She asked dragging her trunk behind her up the stairs.

“Yeah sure,” I said still looking in the direction of the barrier.

I dragged my trunk up the stairs after Victoria and took a seat in our usual compartment. Sighing I rested my arm on the window sill and waited for the train to move. Victoria sat opposite me and looking around. I could tell she wanted to say something to me about Harry but I didn’t want to listen. The train lurched and we started to move. Victoria got up and shut the door and sat back down sighing.

“What is it now?” I asked turning my attention to her.

“Nothing, can’t I just sigh?” She snapped.

“No, because when you do sigh it’s usually to get my attention,” I snapped back “What do you what?”

“I wanted to talk to you about Malfoy,” She said quietly

“MALFOY?” I yelled.

“Shhh, keep your voice down,” She hissed

“Sorry,” I said quietly “Why Malfoy?”

“Well, I think I have a crush on him,” She said blushing

“Well good luck with that, your in Gryffindor it won’t work out,” I said smartly and looking back out the window

“Meagan!” Victoria pleaded

“Okay, fine, what do you want me to do?” I asked

“Nothing you can do, Draco hasn’t talked to you in 3 years,” Victoria said simply

“Well you never know what’ll happen this year.” I said smiling

 

The train ride after that was quiet and dull, we sat around mostly trying to hurry and finish our last minute homework. Victoria still hadn’t completed the Potions essay and I was struggling to complete Flitwicks homework. A few of our fellow fifth years stopped by to chat with us; one of them even helped me finish my Charms essay.

Mid afternoon after the lunch trolley came by (Victoria and I put money together to buy us some snacks) I saw Draco pop his head into our compartment and smirk. When he noticed I saw him he ran. I didn’t tell Victoria this because I didn’t know what it meant. I looked up from time to time to make sure that he wasn’t staring at us again. One time I looked up I could’ve sworn I saw Harry standing there but I blinked and he was gone.

Shrugging off the thought, I continued my gaze out of the window as Victoria finished up her Potions homework. When Victoria left to go ask someone a question about potions I changed into my robes. As the train pulled into Hogesmed Station I had a feeling that this school year would be different from the rest, and I was glad. All my years past 2nd year (the last time Draco and I talked) were extremely dull, till last year. When Dumbledore had died the entire school was a mad house. All I remember is sitting at his funeral and thinking that I wanted to go comfort Harry.

Jolted from my thoughts, I stood up and walked with Victoria outside with the rest of the students. I looked around the crowd for Harry but I didn’t see him. I wanted to ride up with him to the castle, but I knew it wouldn’t happen. I felt Victoria tug on my arm as Hagrid called out for the first years to follow him. I fallowed her to the carts after taking on glance over behind me, hoping Harry would show up.

Alas he didn’t and Victoria had to tug me into the carriage. We ended up getting a carriage with some fellow 5th years. I sat next to Victoria and stared out of the window at Hogwarts coming into view. I sighed as the carriage stopped in front of the big doors. I jumped up and looked at the dark castle; I never figured I’d be back, not after what happened last year.

Victoria and I walked into the Great Hall side by side and sat down near a group of 6th years at the Gryffindor table. I looked around as everyone filed in, I saw Draco who glared over at where Victoria and I sat. A few moments later I saw Hermione and Ron but no Harry my heart sank as they walked toward us.

“Hey Victoria, Meg,” Hermione said taking a seat across from us

“Hey guys,” Victoria and I said together.

Ron was going to say something but was quieted by Hermione as Flitwick walked the first years through the Great Hall and stood them in front of the teachers and fellow students. I watched them intently because I wanted to keep my mind off of things. Before I realized it the sorting was over and the last boy, who went to RAVENCLAW had been seated and Flitwick took away the sorting hat and sat in his seat.

The entire school seemed to have gone quiet; no one moved or said anything. This would be the time that Dumbledore would take a stand and make his before feast chat. Victoria and I side glanced at each other then look at Ron and Hermione who looked back at us. McGonagall stood up and nodded and the food appeared.

Everyone around us began to talk again as they piled food onto their plates. I stared at the food as everyone else started to eat. I was hungry but something was stopping me from eating, and I couldn’t figure out what it was. Victoria nudged me and I came out of my trance and I put some pork chops on my plate with some spoons full of potatoes. I ate quickly and was eager for the deserts to appear.

Along with Ron, I grabbed everything that appeared in sight when dinner was cleared and puddings and pastries appeared. Everyone else around us was well done before we even considered finishing. I grabbed one more pastry before everything disappeared. Everyone waited for McGonagall to stand up once again. Quietly she stood and no one talked.

“Welcome back, I am glad to see everyone once again,” She started solemnly “Considering that incident that  
happened last year security will be stronger and punishments will be harsher if you are caught out of bounds or out of bed after curfew. Please everyone be on your best behavior the Ministry will be making regular trips to the school to make sure all is safe. Good luck with your classes’ tomorrow good night!” She said as she sat down again.

Everyone looked at each other and made sure that she was over before they got up. Hermione ran off to go do her Head Girl duties and left Ron with Victoria and me. We walked up the Common Room quietly in a group of other Gryffindors. When we reached the portrait hole Ron had to push his way through to say the password; Hermione had given it to him before she left the table.

We climbed through after Ron, who waited for us off to the side of the portrait hole. The room was mostly empty everyone had gone to bed after a long day. Victoria, Ron and I took a seat in our favorite places in front of the fire. Sitting quietly I stared into the fire and my eyes went out of focus, quickly. I was tired but I didn’t want to deal with the constant chatter of the other 5th years, who Victoria and I never got along with. It was common knowledge that my parents shop was right next to the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes and that I was good friends with Fred and George and they gave me free things all the time and the rest of the 5th years hated that I didn't give them any.

“Sorry girls,” Ron said startling me “I can’t wait up any longer for Harry, I’ll catch you two tomorrow  
goodnight.”

“Night Ron,” I heard Victoria say

“Night Ron,” I said automatically

“You okay?” Victoria asked me after Ron had gone up to his dorm.  
“Yeah, yeah I’m fine don’t worry about me,” I said blinking my eyes to get them to focus

“You’re distracted about something, is it Harry?” Victoria asked quietly.

“Yes-no, no it’s not Harry it’s something else,” I lied; I looked at Victoria as she nodded her head.

“All right well, the others should be asleep want to get some rest?” She asked standing up.

“Yeah, I’ll be right up.” I said as she walked away, I heard the dormitory door shut behind her. I sighed as I looked back into the fire, I didn’t know what was wrong, but I didn’t like it. I stood up and looked at the portrait hole. I hopped Harry would walk through it but he never did. I sighed and walked up to the dormitory.


	2. New School Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new school year has just started, Harry is already missing classes and acting suspicious which causes Meagan to be worried.

The next day I wasn’t too happy to be getting up early. I was never an early morning person but I didn’t want to miss breakfasts this year. Everyone else had already gone off to breakfast and Victoria told me she’d wait for me in the Common Room while I got dressed. Putting my wand in my pocket I straightened my tie as I walked down the stairs. I tucked my hair behind my ear as I stepped into the common room.

“You surprise me all the time,” Victoria said to me as I walked toward her.

“What’s what supposed to mean?” I asked stepping out of the portrait hole.

“Well,” Victoria said coming out right after me, “You’re finally making our first breakfast back.”

“Oh jee thanks what a great thing to surprise you by,” I smirked as we walked down to the Great Hall.

Breakfast was loud and fast, I had some fruit and some other things I managed to grab a hold of before they disappeared. I may have made it to breakfast but it was still late. Victoria and I had just enough time to head back up to the common room and grab our books for our first class which was Defense Against The Dark Arts. We took a seat in the back of the room and waited for our new teacher to come out.

We waited for 5 minutes before the door opened and out stepped our new teacher. Slowly he walked down his office steps and out onto the class room floor. He walked to in front of the class and leaned on his teacher’s desk. Folding his arms he stared at us. He was about average height and build, red hair, and brown eyes. If I didn’t know better I’d say he would be related to Ron, but Ron would’ve mentioned having a relative teaching at Hogwarts.

“Welcome to your 5th Year of Defense Against The Dark Arts,” He said in a droning voice. I sighed as I rested my forehead on my hand, it would be a long day.

 

After my last class, Arithmancy, I sat down in front of the fire place in my favorite seat. The common room was empty everyone was down stairs for dinner. I had just come back after eating alone tonight. Victoria said she had to stay after class for something. And I hadn’t seen Ron, Hermione or Harry since last night. My books sat beside me as I leaned on them.

“Enjoy your first day back?” I heard someone say to me, I blinked to focus my eyes and looked up at Harry standing over me

“I’ve had better,” I smiled “Where’ve you been?”

“Out and about you know,” He said taking a seat next to me “doing this and that.”

“Missed you at dinner yesterday,” I said looking at him

“Yeah, I had to take care of some stuff,” Harry said quietly

“The famous Harry Potter had to take come of some stuff before he ate dinner!” I said in a mock voice as I curled my legs under me.

“Are you making fun of me?” Harry asked me

“Possibly,” I said seriously

There was silence, for the first time ever it was just me and Harry, sitting alone in the common room talking. I was furious with myself for not being able to say anything to him. Sighing I looked away from him and back at the fire. He was looking at me, but I was determined not to look back at him till I was able to figure out something to say to him.

“Meg I-”

“Meagan, Harry! There you two are,” Hermione said walking through the portrait hole with Victoria and Ron behind her.

“Hey guys,” Harry said happily “Been looking for us have you?” Harry smiled at me, and I gave him a fake smile in return.

“Yes,” Ron said sitting down “We didn’t know were you were Harry, you’ve been gone all day, I didn’t even seen you in class.”

“And you Meg,” Victoria started “I thought you told me you wouldn’t be missing meals this year.”

“Well, I got side tracked,” I said which was true, in a way.

“She was talking to me, she came in right before I did and we started to talk,” Harry covered for me “It’s my fault.”

Victoria didn’t seem convinced, but she didn’t say anything after that. Harry avoided the subject of why he was gone. We all know what it dealt with but we didn’t want to say anything about it in case it sparked something in him that we didn’t want to see. The rest of the night all 5 of us sat up and talked, avoiding the subject of the war, and Harry’s duties now that Dumbledore was gone.

Victoria, Ron and Hermione all went off to bed around 1 o’clock, but Harry and I sat around. The silence was killing me, I wanted to say something but I couldn’t think of anything that would sound right. I looked around the common room, as I felt Harry take glances at me. I wanted to kiss him so bad, but I didn’t want to make a fool of myself. After about 30 minutes of silence I couldn’t take it anymore.

“I’m gonna go Harry, I’ll see you tomorrow,” I said getting off the couch.

“Yeah see you,” He said quietly.

 

The weeks passed slowly and I kept thinking about that night that Harry and I were alone in the common room together for almost an hour and I didn’t do anything. I was so angry with myself that I didn’t at least attempt to say something or at least do something.

I walked down the great hall stairs one morning, we were a month into school already and the time was flying by. It seemed like I was missing so many opportunities to talk to Harry. I saw him occasionally and he ate with me when Victoria wasn’t around. But when I wanted him around the most he was always away from school.

It was selfish of me to want him around when I knew he was off doing something more important than keeping me company when my best friend wasn’t around. But I wanted him around for another reason, one that I couldn’t figure out. And I wasn’t really sure that I wanted to travel down that path in order to figure out the reason.

I walked into the Great Hall and I sat down at the Gryffindor table next to Ron, for once Hermione wasn’t next to him.

“Hey Meg,” He said to me as I pulled some fruit near me.

“Hello Ron, where is Hermione?” I asked grabbing an apple and putting it on my plate. I reached and put some eggs on my plate.

“I don’t know I was hoping you could tell me. I haven’t seen her at all this weekend,” Ron said solemnly “You don’t think she went with Harry did you?”

“No, Harry would never take Hermione alone with him, he’d take you too.” I said biting into the apple.

“Where do you think she is then?” He asked his tone was happier

“Probably with Victoria in the library, I saw Victoria head off early this morning.” I said patting him on the shoulder “Don’t worry Ron, Hermione won’t abandon you.

He smiled at me weakly and shoveled eggs into his mouth. I smiled and bit into the apple again. I reached for some bacon and put it on my plate. When I was finished with the apple, I started on my eggs and bacon. Ron waited for me to finish eating; when we were both done we walked out of the Great Hall and back up to the common room.

We took the route where we passed by the library but Ron didn’t want to go in. He said that if we had gone in and Hermione was there she’d yell at him for looking for her. We got back into the common room and Ron shooed a group of first years off of the couch for us. We sat down and talked.

“You know Harry does like you,” Ron said after the subjects turned sour.

“I know,” I said staring into the fire

“He’s protecting you by not going out with you,” Ron said leaning toward me “or at least that’s what he says.”

“What do you mean by that?” I said looking at Ron

“I honestly think he’s scared,” Ron said so quietly I had to lean in to hear him “Ever since you know-Ginny died he’s scared that someone else he loves might die next. So he doesn’t want You-Know-Who to know you’re around.”

“I can take care of myself you know,” I said bitterly “I don’t see why he has to protect me.”

“It’s Harry’s way of thinking Meg,” Ron said calmly “Honestly; I think he’ll ask you out soon you just gotta wait.”

“Ron I’ve waited for years!” I said yelling a bit, Ron looked nervous “I’ve been put on the back burner for years, I didn’t mind being on the back burner with Ginny because I knew he truly loved and cared for her, but when the only thing that’s keeping him from me is Voldemort, then I can’t just take that.”

“Meagan please, Harry thinks its best, it might only be temporary you never know what goes on in Harry’s mind,” Ron pleaded “please Meg, just wait it out, when he’s not running around as much he’ll ask you out.”

“Ron I-”

“I’m telling you wait, it’ll happen sooner or later okay?” Ron said taking my hand and squeezing it.

“Okay,” I said and Ron let go of my hand.

Ron and I waited around for a few more hours avoiding the subject of Harry. It wasn’t till midnight did Harry finally return to school. He came into the common room with Victoria and Hermione. Ron and I exchanged looks, Ron excused himself for bed and Hermione and Victoria soon went to bed after Ron. Harry sat beside me and we both looked into the fire. Harry had something on his mind that I knew he was itching to share with me, but I chickened out I couldn’t stay there with him.

“Sorry Harry, but I’ve got to go to bed; I’ll see you at the Quidditch match tomorrow.” I said getting up and walking to the girl’s dorm door. I felt Harry watching me as I went. When I reached the door way, I looked back and Harry was looking quietly into the fire again. I kicked myself for not running back to him. I slowly walked up to my bed.

 

The next day Victoria woke me up by throwing a pillow at me as she was getting her Quidditch banner from her trunk. I rolled over and rubbed my eyes “What was that for?”

“It’s almost one sleepy head. The match starts in 20 minutes” She said putting the banner under her arm.

“I thought you said you didn’t want me to sleep this late again.” I said sitting up.

“Well you didn’t come back into bed till late, so I figured,” She said sitting down at the end of my bed “that you and Harry did some late night…snogging.”

“Oh please!” I said getting out of bed and to my trunk “Harry hasn’t even told me that he’s liked me yet. Ron told me, but not Harry himself.”

“What?” She asked as I stood up with a pair of jeans and a long sleeve t-shirt in my arms. “What do you mean? He was going to tell you last night.”

“WHAT!” I said dropping my jaw “that’s what he was going to tell me? Oh my God, I’ve blown it. I knew he wanted to tell me something but that was it?” Victoria cracked a smile and I threw my cloths at her “you little shit.”

“What?” She said through uncontrollable laughter “I thought it was funny.”

“It wasn’t!” I said gathering my clothing “I knew he’s not ready to tell me.”

“Well he did tell me he liked you,” She started

“Really?”

“Yes, but he said he was going to wait to tell you,” She said quietly

“Oh great, more waiting.” I sighed.


End file.
